1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an educational ball, and more particularly to an educational ball that can increase fun and challenge of using the educational ball and can provide multiple spatial arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ever-changing technology, currently multiple kinds of conventional educational products can be availed to train mental, spatial concepts and logical thinking. However, the conventional educational products mostly have only a single specific mode of arrangement or a single spatial arrangement of structure, and this cannot enhance interest and attraction for users to use the conventional educational products. In addition, the specific arrangement or the single array structure of the conventional educational products also reduce the challenge of the conventional educational products, and this may reduce the training effect of mental, spatial concepts and logical thinking for the users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present disclosure provides an educational ball to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.